The New Rose
by valeundecumus
Summary: Madilynn Rose is an up-and-coming novice with the potential to be great. But all she wants to do is run off with her boyfriend the moment after graduation. Will she realize how special she can be? I don't own Vampire Academy. ON HIATUS.
1. Back Story

**30 years into the future, Rose is head guardian at St. Vladimir's Academy. The attack on the school never happened, yet Rose never became Lissa's guardian. She had no need. Lissa stayed at the school as headmistress. Dimitri and Eddie are combat instructors and Christian is teaching the fire users of St. V's offensive magic. Mia is doing the same with the water users. Adrian is still slumming it in guest housing, trying to be useful while studying Spirit more. **

**Now a new rising novice is on her way to be a great guardian. Her name is Madilynn Rose. Her mother was one of the best out there until her tragic death. Her boyfriend is a royal Moroi and her best friend is a Spirit user. **

**Hmmm. That sound familiar.**

**(The queen was never murdered but retired 10 years after, Ariana Szelsky taking the throne. Jill has been realized and is now the Dragomir in Council. Lissa and Christian have had 5 children: four sons (17, 15, 13, and 9), one daughter (14), while Jill has had had 3 sons (9, 4, and 2). All have taken the Dragomir name.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**So meet Madi. She's in some ways like Rose, someways not. Hopefully you'll like her. Ok. I have no idea what to say any more. I hope you enjoy chapter 1.**

**B = AN**

* * *

St. Vladimir's Academy. I fucking hate this school. The gossip, the spoiled Moroi, and the ostraciztion from the rest of the world. I could not wait to get out at the end of the school year. I had my assignment on record already. I would be guarding my boyfriend, Ian Conta. He is a very good looking royal Moroi, who doesn't care about the politics of the Moroi world. We're going to run off to a big city the moment graduation's over. And if we ever have kids? They are never going here. I'll train them myself.

For the next six weeks I'll be "guarding" Ian from "Strigoi." The normal senior novice field training exercise. I'd gotten his information (as if I hadn't known it already) and was now meeting him at lunch.

"Ian!" I ran up to him, throwing my arms around him. "I get to be with you 24/6 for the next six weeks!"

"I knew it, Madi." He leaned down to kiss me. It was a sweet gentle kiss. Barely more than a peck. I loved those kisses most.

"I gotta go get food. I'm starving." I told him.

"I'll come with you." He offered.

"Did you get blood yet?" I asked.

"No." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Then you get your blood, I'll get my food." I told him.

"Fine. Love you, Madi." He said.

"Love you, too, Ian, but I'll be right back." I smiled up at him.

"Miss Rose." A voice called me. I broke my gaze from Ian's.

"Guardian Hathaway." I responded after seeing who it was. Guardian Rose Hathaway was one of the best guardians out there. She was also my mentor. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you in the guardian's headquarters. It's about your mother." Fear raced through me, chilling my blood.

"C-can I grab something to eat really quick?" I said barely staying stable.

"Go ahead." She had a worried look in her eyes. I was really scared now.

* * *

"What happened to my mother, Guardian Hathaway?" I asked, voice shaking.

"I'm sorry, Miss Rose. Your mother was killed by a Strigoi. But the way she went… My God. It was amazing. She took down the group of six that were attacking, but a seventh came out of nowhere and got her."

"Can I leave?" I asked no emotion anywhere on me.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked me.

"Don't ask me that." I said barely audible.

"What, Madilynn? I couldn't hear you."

"DON'T ASK ME THAT!" I roared. I bolted out of the door and just kept going, well past the elementary dorms. I just kept running until I could run no longer. I ended up stopping outside of a cabin near the edge of the forest. I sank to my knees and sobbed. I heard a crack of thunder and soon after, saw a bolt lightning. Then the heavens opened up and dumped on me. The perfect storm. I curled up in a ball. I shook, sobs wracking my body. A moment later, a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up to see concerned brown eyes looking at me.

"I know how you feel, Madilynn. When my mother died two years ago. I felt like my life couldn't go on. But it did. With the help of Dimitri and Lissa and Christian and the rest of my friends, my life went on. Yours will too. Just remember the way she went down, how valiantly she died. Isn't that the way you would want to go?" **(Yeah, Janine's dead. I don't really know _how_ she died, but she is. Probably by Strigoi.)**

"Yes." I said. "I'd do anything for Ian."

"And that's why things move on. We look forward to the lives we you are going to protect. The lives we are going to bear. You, being with Ian, will have that choice. I will never have that. Feel lucky you can."

"Thank you, Rose. You have no idea how much that means to me right now."

"Madi, I do. I really do." She wrapped her arms around me.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Madi. I don't know what to say." My best friend, Sophia Aria, said to me later that night. "I never knew my parents. I don't even know their names."

"It's ok, Sophi." I said. Sophia was a very pretty Moroi. She was much taller than me at 5'11" (I'm 5'4"), with long dark brown hair and pretty emerald eyes. From what the officials have said, she's the spitting image of her birth mother. She's also one of the very few Spirit users out there. And because of that Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Lord Adrian Ivashkov were her mentors. Princess Dragomir and Guardian Hathaway are best friends, so we found it funny that they mentor best friends. "I just need some time to move on. I'll be fine."

And I knew then that I really would.

* * *

**There'll be pictures of what the main four (the fourth being Sophi's boyfriend) on my profile shortly.**


	3. Chapter 2

**No complaints on the shortness of this chapter. You have no idea how hard for me it was to write. I swear to you I started over at _least _10 times. **

**I hop you enjoy mini-chapter 2.**

**Bold = AN**

* * *

The day after next was my mother's funeral. We flew into the Royal Court, where she was to be buried, early the next morning. It was amazing, with flowing gardens and courtyards. Sophi and I shared a room in guest housing, while Ian and Mason Castile **(This is Eddie and Mia's son)**, Sophia's boyfriend, shared another room. They'd all wanted to be here for me. Along with them Guardian Hathaway and Princess Dragomir had joined us.

"Do you want to go explore, Soph?" I asked.

"Sorry, I have plans with, Mase." She told me.

"Ok. I guess I'll go hang out with Ian. Or sleep. I'm really tired."

"You sure?" She asked. I waved her off.

"Go. Have fun." She looked at me one more time before grabbing her coat and leaving. I waited a moment before doing the same, heading to Ian's room next door. I knocked three times. A moment later he opened the door and invited me in.

"Hey, Madi. What's up?" He asked. He wrapped his arm around me, and led me to the couch.

"Nothing, just wanted company. Sophi's out with Mason."

"I know. He just left. So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"You wanna go explore before the funeral?" I asked.

"Sure. Just let me go shower and change." I finally took in his appearance. He was still in his pajamas. His chest was bare, and boy did it look great. I knew Ian worked out daily, not to the extent of a Dhampir by a long shot, but it kept the strong, chiseled tone that made women stop and stare. Like I was now. "See something you like?" He smiled.

"_No. Not at all._" I said sarcastically. He smirked once more before going into the bathroom with a pile of clothes. As I heard the shower turn on, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I was out in a minute.

_Wake up sleepy…_ A voice buzzed in my head. I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see Ian smiling down at me, hair wet, and dressed.

"Hi." I yawned.

"Hi, yourself." He sat down next to me. "I saw you were asleep, so I took my time. You still want to go explore?" He asked.

"Yep. Let's go." I stood up, pulling him with me. He gave me a quick kiss before reaching his full height. I stretched and then grabbed his hand. "Where to?"


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys. I am so terribly sorry for not updating any of my stories, but I had a pretty tough year. It was my senior year of high school. But that wasn't the worst of it.**

**Last June, I was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma. If you don't know, that's a form of cancer. It was pretty hard going through treatment, so I had something just a bit more important than writing stories.**

**I am in remission now (since around the New Year) and I meant to write this up months ago, but never got around to it.**

**I will work on my stories again, don't worry. It may not be this week or even this month, but don't worry, IT WILL HAPPEN.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Lullabies71~**


End file.
